deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jigsaw vs. Hannibal
Jigsaw vs. Hannibal is a What-If DEATH BATTLE episode: between Jigsaw from the Saw franchise, and Hannibal Lecter from the Hannibal franchise. Description Kramer vs. Lecter. In this battle, the fine line between "genius" and "insanity" will be blurred. Interlude Wiz: Psychopaths are the most fiendish serial killers out there. But the most dangerous are the ones who always think one step ahead. Boomstick: And these two slippery psycho killers have the mind big enough and sick enough to kill as many people as they want, and become the greatest masters of bloodshed we know of today. GOD, I can't wait! John Kramer, the elaborate Jigsaw Killer. Wiz: And Hannibal Lecter, the cannibalistic Chesapeake Ripper. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Jigsaw Wiz: Live or die? These are the choices we all have to make. Boomstick: Do you want to live? Do you want to die? Can you let someone else live? Would you kill a man for your own survival? Wiz: Nobody knows these choices better than John Kramer. Early in his life, John was a civil engineer who founded the Urban Renewal Group and married a doctor named Jill Tuck. John believed all life should be cherished and people should be treated fairly. Boomstick: But, of course, when John was feeling really happy with his life, it would later be turned to the worst. One night, a drug addict named Cecil Adams robbed the clinic where Jill worked, and accidentally killed her unborn child. Wiz: Who they were going to name Gideon. John fell into a deep depression. He abandon his own foundation, left his wife, and disappeared without a trace. Shortly afterward, he was diagnosed with cancer. Boomstick: Damn. This guy cannot get a break. Wiz: With the thought of inevitable death weighing down on him, John literally driven himself into committing suicide. Boomstick: Fortunately for Kramer, he survived the crash, as well as being impaled by a metal spike. Again, never a break. Wiz: However, this near-death experience has inspired John to test the will of others to live and survive, in the only way he know how. Boomstick: By kidnapping people, and forcing them to take part in complicated puzzles and escape from elaborate deathtraps of his own design. And Cecil was his first test subject. He failed, of course. Make the wrong move, and you might wined up dead, or getting somebody else dead. Wiz: For all those who failed, Kramer would have bits of their flesh removed in the shape of puzzle pieces. This led the newspapers to refer to John as "The Jigsaw Killer." :Jigsaw: Hello, Amanda. You don't know me, but I know you. I want to play a game. Wiz: Well, he's not exactly a "killer". He just puts his victims into situations where they end up killing themselves. Boomstick: He goes around, in search of people who he deems are "ungrateful to be alive". Mostly convicts, drug addicts, or people who are just not happy with their life. Wiz: After studying his targets from afar, he finds the right opportunity to knock them out and have them awaken in some locked rundown room, either in restraint or attached to some automatic killing device of Kramer's own design. Boomstick: Whoa! It seems like this guy has taken Escape Rooms to the extreme. Basically, you awake up in a room with Jigsaw talking to you through his creepy clown puppet Billy, giving you intructions to through a labyrinth built by Kramer himself. Wiz: They mostly happen in his headquarters at the Gideon Meatpacking Plant, which he built and was gonna named his son after. With his mechanical expertise, he has come up with the most original death machines he can come up with. Boomstick: Like the peephole rigged to a gun. Wiz: A spiraling blade powered by a brake-less motorcycle. Boomstick: A rack that can twist a person's limbs and head...yew. Wiz: But his signature device has to be the Reverse Bear Trap Muzzle. This contraption is hooked up to the victim's upper and lower jaws. If they can't find the key and get it off of them before the timer runs out, their mouth would be permanently ripped open, all the way. Hannibal Pre-battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! Results Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year